Initial D (Anime)
Initial D (頭文字D, Inisharu Dī) is an anime adaptation of the manga of the same name by Shuichi Shigeno. The anime is comprised of 10 "stages" which aired between 1998 and 2014. The series has two english dubs, a dub of the First and Second Stages that was released from 2002 to 2009 by Tokyopop, and a dub by Funimation of First through to Fourth Stage released in 2010-11. The series was followed with the New Initial D the Movie trilogy: Awakening, Racer and Dream. Stages First Stage (1998) First Stage was released from the 18th of April 1998 to the 5th of December 1998 and had 26 episodes. Second Stage (1999-2000) Second Stage was released from the 14th of October 1999 to the 6th of January 2000 and had 13 episodes. Extra Stage (2000) Extra Stage was a 2 part OVA released on the 22nd and 29th of February 2000. Third Stage (2001) Third Stage was a 105 minute (1 hour and 45 minutes) anime film released on the 13th of January 2001. Battle Stage (2002) Battle Stage was a compilation of every race from the first three stages. It featured brand new animation and a new soundtrack. It was released on the 15th of May 2002. Fourth Stage (2004-2006) Fourth Stage was released from the 17th of April 2004 to the 18th of February 2006 and had 24 episodes. Battle Stage 2 (2007) Battle Stage 2 was a compilation of every race from Fourth Stage. Unlike the previous battle stage, this OVA only reanimated the early races, however it still featured a brand new soundtrack. It was released on the 30th of May 2007. Extra Stage 2 (2008) Extra Stage 2 was an OVA released on the 3rd of October 2008. Fifth Stage (2012-2013) Fifth Stage was released from the 9th of November 2012 to the 10th of May 2013 and had 14 episodes. Final Stage (2014) Final Stage was released from the 16th of May 2014 to the 22nd of June 2014 and had 4 episodes. Cast Main Cast Takumi Fujiwara - Voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki. He is voiced by Dave Wittenberg in the Tokyopop dub and Joel McDonald in the Funimation dub. Itsuki Takeuchi - Voiced by Mitsuo Iwata. He is voiced by Robbie Rist in the Tokyopop dub and Josh Grelle in the Funimation dub. Koichiro Iketani - Voiced by Kazuki Yao. He is voiced by Crispin Freeman in the Tokyopop dub and Eric Vale in the Funimation dub. Kenji - Voiced by Wataru Takagii. He is voiced by Jason Spisak in the Tokyopop dub and Christopher Bevins in the Funimation dub. Recurring Cast Bunta Fujiwara - Voiced by Unshō Ishizuka. He is voiced by Kerrigan Mahan in the Tokyopop dub and Kent Williams in the Funimation dub. Yuichi Tachibana - Voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura. He is voiced by Michael McConnohie in the Tokyopop dub and Chuck Huber in the Funimation dub. Keisuke Takahashi - Voiced by Tomukazi Seki. He is voiced by Steven Jay Blum in the Tokyopop dub and Todd Haberkorn in the Funimation dub. Ryosuke Takahashi - Voiced by Takehito Koyasu. He is voiced by Lex Lang in the Tokyopop dub and J. Michael Tatum in the Funimation dub. Navigation Category:Initial D Category:Browse